


This Moment Lives in Metaphor

by richietoaster



Category: Larry Sylinson - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, Journal Entries, M/M, larry - Freeform, pure fluff, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Harry is quiet, Louis is loud, and Niall is a mutual friend. Sometimes they stare from a distance, and the obvious solution is for Niall to set them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment Lives in Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a month and a half ago, and this is one of my favorite pieces of my work, so i hope you enjoy reading it! (everything italicized but not bold is Louis' journal entries/thoughts. Everything bold and italicized is louis and harry's text conversation) Title is from Backseat Serenade by All Time Low

       ' _he is quiet; he talks slow and is a total dork. i like him. He has this really wild, curly hair, and i wonder all the time what it would feel like to tangle my fingers in it. He has these really pretty eyes, and sometimes, i cannot tell if they're green or blue. I want to taste his lips, and i want to feel him. I want to touch him. Not even sexually, but just to let him know that I am right here, and that i am not going anywhere. I want to be near him, but we are complete opposites. I am fire, and he is rain.'_  
 **  
        Louis slams his journal shut at the slightest touch, and turns to face Niall.   
        "oh, hey." Louis doesn't realize he is holding in his breath. He breathes.  
            "Y'alright?"  
        "yeah, totally. You just scared me, that's all."  
        Niall grins, "what were you writing?"  
        "I was writing nothing."  
        That makes no sense, Louis mentally hits himself.   
        "That makes no sense." Niall says.  
        well.  
        "You make no sense."  
        Niall leaves it alone.  
~  
        It's lunch time, and Louis is seated in his usual spot. The group laughs at one of Niall's jokes, and instantly, Louis looks at Harry. They aren't friends, though he smiles at him and doesn't speak. Louis stops laughing. He stops breathing. This is what will be the death of him. Harry is still looking at him, and Louis' chest is hurting.  
        'Blink. Breathe. Keep breathing. Smile back. Oh my god he's gorgeous. NO! don't forget to breathe!' Louis runs that through his head a few times, but eliminates the smiling. He looks away from Harry because he is definitely not a creeper.   
        Sure, Louis may be loud, but he most certainly is not around Harry. He can make this work, though. Maybe. Probably not.  
        ~  
        Louis gets two of his classes switched. He tells his teachers that it's because he can't focus. He's lying. He can concentrate fine. He only switched for Harry, who is now in fact, in those two classes. Coincidence, huh? He still tells himself he is not being creepy.  
        The next day at lunch, Niall walks with Louis to the table.  
        "Where's Harry?" Louis asks.  
        "Went home early, he got sick." Niall tells him.  
        damn it.  
        "Oh, uh. that sucks."  
        Niall smirks, "Why'd you want to know. I mean, i know you two aren't close."  
        Louis nervously laughs. "Was, uhm. Just curious."  
        Niall doesn't believe him. "I don't believe you."  
        "okay."  
        "You know, you must be doing something right for Harry to talk about you like you put the stars in the sky."  
        Louis does not smile at that. He absolutely does not. (He's lying, really. He actually looks like a kid on Christmas morning.)  
~  
        That same evening, Louis gets a text from an unknown number  
 _From:  unknown, 7:56 p.m  
        hey  
From: Louis 7:57 p.m  
        whos this  
From: unknown 7:59 p.m  
        is this niall? this is harry.  
From: Louis 7:59  
        sorry mate im louis  
From: Harry 8:03 p.m  
        I'm so sorry niall told me he got a new number :(  
From: Louis 8:07 p.m  
        it's alright harry  
From: Harry 8:09 p.m  
        do you mind me programming your number into my phone? would like to get to know you xx_  
  
Louis is already one step ahead of him. Oops.  
  
 _From: Louis 8:09 p.m  
        no def not! would love to talk to you!   
From: Harry 8:12 p.m  
         good :) I'm about to eat dinner, so i'll text you later, alright?  
From: Louis 8:13 p.m  
        okay :)  
From: Harry 8:13 p.m  
        okay _  
  
Harry definitely quoted The Fault in Our Stars, and Louis definitely fails at not squealing into his pillow like a lovesick teenager. **  
  
  
        ' _Everyday he catches me looking at him. I look away quickly, just like in those cliche movies. He pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, and scrunches his face when he doesn't understand a word in his book, and it's one of the cutest things i've ever seen. When he isn't wearing long sleeves, i can see his tattoos. They don't really make sense. But, when does he ever? There is a boat, a rose, a bible (maybe it's because i need jesus), two hands, and so much more. I want to suck bruises into them. He is beyond gorgeous, and i want to become familiar with all of him. I want him to bring out the quiet side of me; the side he never fails to make speechless. I think i could bring him out of his own shell, but that's if i could ever get the courage to do so. (and make eye contact with him without freaking out, that would be nice) I could tell he would never let me do so. I am a bird, and hopefully he can become my wings. Together, we could take off.'_  
  
         **~**  
        **"Hey, Harry!" Louis calls from somewhere down the hallway. Harry stops abruptly and waits for him. Their smiles greet one another. It's been almost two months- maybe even longer- that they've been texting and hanging out. They're practically inseparable.  
        "What're you doing on Friday?" Harry asks. "You busy?"  
        "Louis nods, "Yeah, I'd promise Niall I'd do something for him."   
        "You were friends with Niall before me, and even I know not to trust him and do things for him. Do you even know what you're doing for him?"  
        Louis laughs. "I don't, actually."  
        "That's not a smart move, babe."  
        "Is it ever?"  
        Harry responds with a shy smile and a bump of the shoulder. Louis looks at Harry, and the way he blushes, Louis wants to burn that image inside of his eyelids forever. **  
          
  
 _'it's been two months, give or take. We act like we're a couple. We're not. We act like we've know each other for our entire lives, but we haven't. I feel so connected to him- better than my other friends. I, of course, would never tell them that, but I'm pretty sure they already know. My heart wants to reveal everything, bur my mind isn't sure if I'm ready. A decision i could spend hours, days, weeks, months, and even years deciding on, if it's that serious. Maybe if I am ready, we can finally fly as high as our wings can take us. Although i am fire and he is rain, our differences make up our friendship, which I am hoping we could soon develop to be more.'_  
  
         **Niall had called Louis later that night and told him about the blind date he'd set him up with on Friday.  
        "So, is that the thing i have to do for you? That is cutting into plans with Harry, you know."  
        Niall stays quiet. "... Mhm. Sorry, Lou. Trust me, this will be good for you."  
        And well, that's that.**  
~  
         _'I have to forget about him. I have to forget about everything. This could be good for me. I could forget any chance i thought i ever had with him, a chance to be apart of his future, a family, and my feelings. I'm in love with him, but there is no way sparks could be shown from him. His eyes are sad, and I want to save him, but I think i have to save myself before we are nothing.'_  
  
-  
         **"So. what are you doing on Friday, again?" Harry asks.  
       ** _sadly not you_ **, Louis thinks.  
        "The thing for Niall. He set me up on a blind date." Louis answers.  
        "Did he really?" Harry now seems dazed, and looks like a bottle of mixed with all kinds of emotions. Louis sees confusion, anxiousness, happiness, but also anger. "what's wrong?"  
        "Nothing," Harry is quick to say.  
        Louis pulls a face. "You're lying, babes."  
        "I'm fine."**  
~  
         **Louis is pulling up into the parking lot of a nice, casual restaurant. When he goes in, he is momentarily confused, until he remembers that Niall made a reservation.**  
        "How may I help you, sir?"  
        "Reservation for, uh, Niall Horan?"  
        The man looks inside a book. "Yes, follow me."  
        Louis is brought back to a table with someone already there. It's a boy, and he has this curly hair, and it reminds him of-  
        "Harry."  
        "Louis."Harry breathes.  
        Their eyes connect, and the man leaves.  
        "Niall set us up," but Louis is smiling.  
        "Is that okay?"  
        "Yeah, it is." Louis sits down next to Harry.  
        "I like you, Louis. I, uhm, I'm glad that Niall did this." Harry pushes his glasses up and scrunches his nose, making Louis giggle. Harry smiles., "can i kiss you?"  
        Louis grins. "You didn't have to ask, Haz," he's leaning in, and kisses Harry gentle and sweet.  
        "I'm not very good at this whole thing, so be my boyfriend. Please." Harry adds quickly.  
        "Of course." Louis' eyes crinkle at the sides, and that's one of the many things why Harry loves him endlessly; he won't say that, yet.  
  
~  
        When Louis gets home, he gets out his journal and begins to write.  
        _'I used to wonder what it would be like to curl up on the couch with him, and to feel his warmth and love. We could stay there forever, and not give a damn about the world around us. I would feel safe and secure with his arms hooked onto my waist. But, now i don't have to wonder. Maybe this is what 'falling' feels like. It's like de ja vu, except with somebody i feel like i could give my all to._  
        we are now flying high; we are higher than the bird itself, because we finally took off. I can't breathe- but when can I, when he taqkes my breath away? He is my oxygen, but I know I can't get enough of him. I come alive at his simple touches, and I wake when I hear his voice. I kind of like this 'falling' feeling. I like it more than I should, because I know in the end he'll be there to catch me. Although I am fire, and he is rain, it doesn't even matter anymore. When I am with him, we can fly.' 

**Author's Note:**

> croke-park-princess.tumblr.com


End file.
